Conventionally, interactive gaming involves access to an interactive interface such as, for example, a website. Users of the website interact with other users through a variety of provided tools. For example, instant messaging, commenting, text fields, live audio, live video, and other similar communication means may be integrated within a website to provide for inter-user communication regarding an interactive game.